


Perfect For You

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, zombie!daesung, zombie!daesung deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Chaerin stopped fiddling with the deck of cards, her whole being paused for just a moment, before she looked at him; a slow look that he couldn’t replicate if he tried. “That’s not how… you’re just going to get yourself hurt without help.”~*~





	Perfect For You

The girls that Jiyong hung around with were, well, they were  _ women _ first and foremost, but they were also all very… Dara wore pink and light purple and dated a man who never wore anything but black and studs and collars; while Chaerin wore black and blood red, and her cheeks shimmered and her clothes always had some type of  _ corset _ forced into them, nails dripping red and black and decorated with glitter and chains; and Bom was a force to be reckoned with in her 6-inch heels and perfectly sculpted nails and makeup that she  _ swore _ she did all by herself in the peace of the tiny bathroom she shared with Dara and Chaerin. 

Don’t even get him started on the others, as there was too much to try and boil down, and he could barely describe those three in a way that really captured them, their essences.

The point, though, is that he doesn’t believe a single one of them when they say that anything they do is completely natural and  _ normal _ and not at all out of the ordinary (Chaerin shuffles a deck of cards like she was born with a deck in her hands, like they just move on their own because they  _ know _ what she wants while she stands there popping her gum and looking bored). It’s little things, that’s why they get away with it (Bom’s make up is always perfect, her clothes have never looked incorrect on her, she could walk out of a sauna and into a monsoon and come inside looking like she just got out o the salon [maybe that’s not so little…]). 

But Jiyong was going to get them to admit it, he was also going to get their help, because he was on a mission.

It’s not like Jiyong couldn’t depend on them to help him without the type of trickery he was devising, it’s just that… well, the type of help he was looking for wasn’t the type he thinks they would just automatically provide; especially since he was well-decided on what he needed to do.

You see, Jiyong’s only real  _ male _ friend (Youngbae, darling man, sweet and caring and kind and  _ getting married _ ) had said something the other day about the state of Jiyong’s love life that had really stuck with him: “Jiyong,” he’d said, a little drunk as it was his bachelor party and that was to be expected, “you always find the wrong person, Jiyong, and I think it’s because you’re not looking in the  _ right places _ .”

Now, this was all very fair, very well and good, but what  _ were _ the right places, exactly? Where should he find someone? The club down the road? The bookstore? His favorite coffee shop? Where?

So, naturally, Jiyong decided (while very drunk, admittedly) that he needed to completely broaden his horizons in his search for love and happiness; and that’s why he’s got three small boxes of healing crystals, incense and a number of things that he doesn’t know the purpose of or even what they’re called.

It’s also why Chaerin and Bom could be found standing at his door, equally piercing looks of confusion on their faces. He almost considered asking where Dara was, but truly knew better in this type of situation.

“It’s just, well, what if the right person for me is already dead? Like what if we’ve missed each other, or are going to miss each other?” and it sounded completely insane to his ears just then, Bom and Chaerin sitting at his dining table, frowning rather stoically. He was serious, though, not self-deprecating, not…

Bom shook her head at him, “unlikely, really, there’re so many people in the world, you know?” and this sounds far more reasonable and realistic, but his mind was made up: he wanted to try and find them, whoever and wherever they were or are.

“If there are, then I’ll find them this way anyway.” 

Chaerin stopped fiddling with the deck of cards, her whole being paused for just a moment, before she looked at him; a slow look that he couldn’t replicate if he tried. “That’s not how… you’re just going to get yourself hurt without help.” and then she sighed, looking at Bom who just flicked her hair back behind her shoulder and reached for her purse.

“I’m going to have words with Youngbae.” She muttered under her breath as she rummaged through the contents of her bag, finally finding what she had been looking for and pulling it out with a flourish, and then pointing it at him (lipstick, he’d really thought..) “and I’m going to have many words with you throughout this, but we’ll help.”

~

Youngbae hadn’t thought, when Dara asked him for his help with something for Jiyong, that he would end up spending his Friday night in a graveyard on the outskirts of the city instead of comfortable at home with his wife, but… Well, he would do anything for his friends, so he couldn’t be upset, really, just concerned.

“Why are we here?” 

Chaerin gave him a look that meant it was  _ his _ fault, but he really can’t think of how so he just stared at her, waiting. “We’re finding Jiyong his soulmate, I guess, he’s really adamant, and if he did it alone he’d hurt himself so…” she said on a sigh, very clearly over this.

Youngbae didn’t ask why a soulmate would be in the graveyard, because  _ they’re _ there, so clearly people  _ could _ be in the graveyard on a Friday night, as unlikely as it felt.

“Close your eyes and sit over there.” Chaerin ordered him after Dara finally arrived with her boyfriend, looking far too serious. 

“Does Bae  _ have _ to be part of it? I don’t get it, can you explain it again?” Jiyong asked, a whine in his voice, and Youngbae knew that whine, that tone of voice; Jiyong was embarrassed.

“Yes; no; be quiet.” Bom said, circling them, and despite being uncomfortable his eyes remained closed.

The ceremony was short, but no less agonizing than if it had been extremely long. Youngbae cracked his eyes open slowly, looking around and then shifting a little to see everyone and…

“Don’t move.” Dara snapped, quiet, quick, out of the corner of her mouth. “You’ll scare him.”

“Who?” Jiyong as fast to respond, just as quiet, eyes clearly still closed. 

Chaerin, Youngbae could see flipping her hair over her shoulder, looked off to the side then back; quick, secret, suspicious. “Just wait.”

It took longer for this than for the ceremony, and everyone remained silent as a figure slowly made its way into the circle of light, and then around and past Youngbae to carefully approach Jiyong. It was like it was taking its time, like it didn’t know what was happening, like every step was new and uncertain… and then it stopped, and it was…

“Oh.” Jiyong gasped, soft, clearly trying not to be rude but…

But it,  _ he _ was not, could not be  _ alive _ .

~

Daesung, an extremely popular man in his time (well-liked for his many distinguished qualities), had died rather suddenly in an unfortunate accident during a snow storm. He remembered it very acutely, had been there, so of course he remembered it, but this…

It was dark except for the circle of light and he kept walking toward it, needed to, for some reason, felt compelled. It wasn’t cold or warm or anything, he couldn’t feel anything around him, all that he could feel was his need to get over to that circle of light. The feeling was a mix of things, and a lot of it was that the light was inviting, safe-looking, comforting, but underneath all of that was something deeper, like there was something there that was important.

When Daesung had died, he remembered as he drew nearer (steps hesitant and he realized it was because walking was new again, felt new again), the world had been slightly different. His death had made the news, his frozen body a picture immortalized in the papers…

“Oh.” The man with the red hair breathed out, and Daesung was captivated, surprised, hadn’t ever seen anything like this man before. “Oh, you’re, you’re the one…”

Daesung looked up, around at the other people there, then back down. “The one?” He asked, voice a little rusty, but it didn’t seem like the man cared.

~

Jiyong, truthfully, had not expected an actual zombie when he had told them that his soulmate might be dead. He’d seen this guy’s face in the library, in the archives while looking at old newspapers. He didn’t know the guy’s name, but he  _ knew _ he hadn’t been alive until now. Until they did this dumb…

“Jiyong, introduce yourself.” Chaerin hissed from behind him, and Jiyong moved to sit up a little straighter, eyes refocusing on the zombie. 

“I’m Jiyong, what’s, what’s your name?” He asked, and he could hear Youngbae snort from behind him, so he jabbed his elbow back into Youngbae’s side. 

The man blinked, once, twice, then smiled, slow and full and warm (and not dead looking at all). “Daesung.” and his voice is low and hot and a little breathy, and Jiyong is almost embarrassed by how much he liked the sound of it. 

“Daesung,” Jiyong murmured back, a confirmation.

~

“He’s not, he’s  _ not _ a zombie, Chaerin-ah.” Jiyong whined, a little drunk, Daesung sitting with Youngbae and his wife. “He’s a, he’s a  _ man _ .’

Chaerin rolled her eyes at him, pulling in a breath and letting it out slow. “Yeah, I can see you feel that way.” She said, and he knew she was just sore that it had worked, that she couldn’t tell him he was dumb for thinking his soulmate would be dead already. 

“He’s doing, learning a lot.”

“He’s smart, yes.” She said, frown on her face for a moment before it cleared up, passive again, and there’s worry in how she talked, how she reacted, but he can’t do anything about it because he  _ liked _ Daesung. 

He liked him irrevocably, they spent all their time together and… and Daesung was perfect and he didn’t want this to have a sad ending. He didn’t think he could bear it.

“He’s perfect for you, Oppa, I’m glad it worked.” was all she said, and he couldn’t disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrendous. But just gimme a few more tries and I'll have better fic out again.   
> I think I want to write about these magical girls raising zombies...


End file.
